


lost, we find our way

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood (BBC), Robin Hood (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some things are universal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost, we find our way

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://bodldops.livejournal.com/profile)[**bodldops**](http://bodldops.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Marian-Fox Robin; because some things are universal  
>  **Spoilers:** Marian's Timeline -- in season two. Robin's Timeline -- general time, early movie.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Robin  & Marian both belong to the Robin Hood legend, whether BBC or Disney. The meeting of these two worlds belongs to the crazy, awesome hand of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/).

It's kind of hilarious that she's here with him.

It's her first time being bound in Milliways in ages. And having an excuse not to return to be guard-dogged by Gisborne or having to sing for the Sheriff or do any number of things that convince them she is their pet-captive even if she can't hold her tongue -- well, she doesn't mind that too horribly for a day or two.

It's kind of funny the first two or three times they run into each other after that. There's a world of space between them, that she let's dictate its own space and grace, like she does with Will, until awkwardness either overwhelms or relents, but each time she comes away with another thing on a small list of things that are so amazing the same.

The way his eyes sparkle when he's laughing about something sly he's done. Or that little whistle in the middle of a story when he's got that irresolute smirk, the one that got her, and her skirts, into so much trouble as a child. The grandeur of the dreams and the depth of true care for the people. The way he voice lilts into song. The arrogance and the idealism. The depth of his golden heart.

She gets stuck for a good while, but it's the day, she places a hand on his paw as he quiets after relating the passing on of good people due to their circumstances under his sheriff that she thinks, maybe nothing is so different. That when her heart goes out, it goes out to Robin. This. That. One. And their people.

All the people of Nottingham. All of them. Everywhere.

When they get stuck staring at each other. For a very long minute.

Before he feigned a wobbly-smile and found a quick joke, a wry twist of how he'll make them pay in their gold, she thinks it's not so wrong that her heart warms for his bravado in a way it only had for one other man with green eyes.

They both know where they belong,  
but they both know who each other still is.  
Who they always will be. In every face. Each others.


End file.
